The War of Ages
by WriteroftheRevolution
Summary: The final war between good and evil approaches, and five daughters of Magic are sent across the universe to build the army of good. They meet a team of young super heros, super heros who hold they key to the future of all worlds. R&R pleassse!
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Lord of the Rings, Teen Titans, Avatar the Last Airbender, the Chronicles of Narnia, or any other movies, tv shows, or books that I mention in this story

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey guys! This story is something I've been thinking about for a long time, and I finally decided to write it. This chapter serves as an introduction, pretty much explaining everything that happened before we actually start the story. I hope you all like it! So, heeeere we go!

Summary: The magical world has forever kept itself seperate from the Mortal World. Now, as the final battle between good and evil approaches, five daughter of magic travel the universe, building the army of good. When they come to earth, they meet a young team of super heros, who hold the key to the future of all worlds.

-888-

In another world. Another time. Another place. There was a Ring; a Ring to rule all Rings. A Fellowship was assembled to destroy the One Ring, and restore peace to Middle Earth. The Fellowship of the Ring had always been occupied by nine citizens of Middle Earth. Nine men. But, unknown to the world, there was a woman in the Fellowship. Her name was Acida, daughter of the god Taurus, and the princess of Nubia. She was not of Middle Earth, but was from another land where the sun never died, and the people had skin of mahogany. She knew of the horror that was unfolding in Middle Earth, and knew that if she did not help with its destruction, it would soon descend on her home land. That was her goal; nothing less, nothing more. At least, that was the case until she met Legolas of the Woodland Elves.

Legolas didn't rightly intend on meeting her either, and especially didn't intend on falling in love with the girl. Woman, actually. She was head strong, deadly, and beautiful. Even with his quiet exterior, his insides were screaming to the heavens every time he saw her. They traveled across Middle Earth as friends; they fought together, they cried together, they laughed together, but it didn't take long for them to put aside race, politics, and tradition, and love each other.

As their journey came to a close, they finally had to accept the fact that they had responsibilities that were not to themselves. Acida had to return to take her place on the throne of Nubia, and Legolas needed to leave Middle Earth with the rest of his people. Even though their love was so strong, it could shake the very foundations of the earth, they knew that their people were all they needed, all they knew. It wasn't until Legolas was sailing away on a ship meant for white shores, did he realize that living eternal life in a world doomed to die wouldn't be so bad if the woman he loved was by his side.

So, to Nubia he went, nervous, frightened, in all honesty, but not alone. Acida assured him many times that the people of her home were very accepting, even to Elves. Legolas had his doubts still, but he kept a smile on anyway.

Actually, Acida was right about her family's reaction to Legolas. They welcomed him with open arms. Well, all but Taurus, her father. He had lived his entire life fighting Elves, Dwarfs, and the Men of Middle Earth. He was not about to let one of his enemies into his family so easily.

Unfortunately, his ideas changed when the oracle Adania decided to break from her eternal prison and have her revenge on the gods who imprisoned her. As the Palace of the Gods began to crumble, Taurus used his last breath giving his blessing to Legolas and Acida. Acida was devastated by the death of her father, and the rest of her family who were gods, but she now could look forward towards a brand new life with the man she loved.

They were soon married, and all of their friends attended. It was a magnificent affair which, according to many eye witnesses, lasted about three days. Now, Acida would be able to rule Nubia as Queen, and Legolas as her consort. Things could not be getting any better.

That is, until Acida became pregnant with their first child. Her name was Sesira. When she was born, it was one of the happiest days in the lives of the odd couple. There was just something...unconventional about her. Her fiery, almost orange hair was one of of the things that were unconventional about her. The fact that she could make, and control, fire was another.

Because of the Elven blood and the...well, god blood that would run through the veins of their children, they would each be blessed with something a bit spectacular. Sesira was so far the only princess of Nubia, but, two years later, Acida delivered another princess into the world.

Her name was Tanturam, and she was blessed with control over all of the growing things of the earth. When she was born, a flower bloomed the moment she cried.

The next year, another princess was born. Her name was Fairalot, but she would come to be known as Fair. Her skin was a light brown, and so was her hair, something not common to the people of the Southern Plains. She certainly had more of her father's Elven ancestry in her than any of the other sisters. She could also make, and control the wind. She was also believed to have siren like abilities, since she was the most beautiful of the sisters. Well, by Elven standards.

The next year, a fourth daughter was born. Her name was Aquarious, also known as Aqua, and it was pretty obvious what her power was. Like both of her parents, the sea forever called to her, embraced her. It was her home. She was said to have looked the most like her mother, but their was constant speculation over the matter.

And finally, the youngest of the sisters was born the next year. Her name was Atila (not like the hun), and she was the strongest of the sisters. In battle, that is. She was not blessed with a power over the elements like her older sisters, but she was the best warriors out of all of them. Her specialty was the bow and arrow, like her father. But, being the baby of the family, she was never treated with the same respect as her sisters. But, most people reconsider disrespecting her once they see her aim.

The sisters grew up in Nubia, having the same ridiculously long life as her parents. When Sesira was 4,500 years old, she reached the equivalent mortal age of twenty. That same year was also when she met her future husband, Baakir, prince of Larnin. Larnin was a neighboring kingdom to Nubia, and their long time enemy.

Sesira never intended on falling in love with the enemy prince. Actually, she was kidnapped by him while out in a hunting party. She could have escaped at any time, she was plenty powerful, but there was something about the dark prince, and his kind smile, made her want to stay just a little bit longer.

Baakir had similar feelings for the fiery hot head, but he wasn't going to let her know that. He was the captour after all. He had a right to play hard to get.

Neither of their games worked after a while, and they fell in love. It took alot of prodding, punching, groveling, and begging in order to make their marriage work, but, with some political benefits promised on each side. She was now Princess of Larnin and Nubia now. It wasn't long after their marriage that their first child was born. A little boy named Ekon.

The sisters and their family grew in peace and harmony for thousands of years, but, their peace was soon disrupted. A Messenger came to them, foreseeing the war to come. A great war that would decide that fate of the world. The sisters were assigned to go searching through the universe, in all dimensions, in all worlds, building an army for good. Of course, the sisters were against the idea of leaving their home on some mission for an all powerful source that never showed it's face. But, since they were daughters of Magic, they had a duty to answer the call.

The spent years crossing through time and space building their army. They traveled to a magical world called Narnia, where creatures of all kinds joined their cause. The Great Lion, Aslan Himself, promised his allegiance, as well. They also went to a land where the world was divided into for different nations, and four different elements. They met a young boy called Aang who was the Avatar, and master of all of the elements. He and his friends also joined in the war for good.

Finally, the sisters came to Earth in the Mortal World. They were aiming to ask the acclaimed Justice League to join the war, but, they ran into another league of heros instead. They were called the Teen Titans, a group of young, super powered teens who fought for good. They were not what the sisters were looking for at first, but they had good in their hearts.

In order to learn more about the Teen Titans, and the Mortal World, they joined their team. Robin, once the side kick of Batman, was the leader of the Teen Titans, and a powerful one at that. His serious attitude, but good spirit made him a powerful force to be reckoned with. Unknown to him, though, he was much more than just the leader of a group of super heroes.

The sisters stayed with the Teen Titans for over a year. They fought with them, bled with them, laughed with them, cried with them. They made not only allies, but great friends. Some actually made more than friends. Acida had become rather close with one member of Titans East, Speedy. They were originally brought together from their love of the bow and arrow, but they soon discovered that they had more in common than that.

The sisters had once again found peace and tranquility in their hectic lives, but it was once again easily broken. They were called back to the Magical Realm, where there was news that the war was already starting. Evil creatures. and Dark Lords believed dead for centuries were assembling in vast numbers. The sisters were needed to fight, and to began to assemble their own army.

As they were traveling through the portals and tears in time that separated the worlds, they were attacked by a hoard sent by the Dark Lord Sauron himself, and was forced back to the Mortal World. This is where our story begins.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: See chapter one, page one.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Alright, this chapter starts off where the last one left off. Now, be prepared for a lot of information delivered in either a lot of dialougue or a lot of description. Don't say I didn't warn you.

The Titans all sat together in the break room at the tower. The sisters stood in front of them, exhausted and battle worn. Robin had never seen the girls so exhausted, especially Fair. She always had this glow about her that made the entire room light up, but now, with her clothes dark and barely hanging off of her, and her hair in shambles, and her once bright eyes dark made even Robin wonder if there was any hope left in the world. They sat in silence for some time, never moving, barely even breathing, until Beast Boy spoke.

"So, what exactly happened to you guys?" he asked. The girls looked at each other, wondering if they should tell any of what they had been through.

_Should we tell them? _asked Atila in Elfish.

_It would only make things worse if we did._ answered Aquarius.

_But if we don't, this evil will spread, even to them. They need to know what they're fighting against if they stand a chance. _said Tanturam.

_Especially Robin and Raven. Raven may remember, but you know Robin has no memory of his real past. Of his father, mother, everything. He needs to know, especially. _chimed in Fairalot.

_Fair, listen to yourself! How do you think Robin is going to respond to this? We can't tell them. _retorted Aqua.

_All of you! Sauron will not wait for the end of your bickering! We tell them. _shouted Sesira. Everyone then grew quiet. The Titans had learned a bit of elfish from the girls from the months they had spent together, and could decipher their language pretty well.

"Sauron?" asked Robin. "You mean that evil lord from the Ages of Middle Earth back in your world? I thought he was killed thousands of years ago."

"We thought he was." said Sesira. "We all did. But we should have known. The first time Sauron was supposedly 'killed' he kind of exploded, thus desapering. Well, as our parents saw themselves, that didn't work. He came back in a different form. He was supposedly killed again when the Ring was destroyed, but the same thing happened from the first time. He wasn't dead. He was just rebuilding his strength again. He has returned but in a much darker form. His original one. He has waited thousands of years, trapped between worlds and the afterlife, meditating and forming. Now, he looks exactly the same as he did when he forged the Ring. He's just not at his full power because the Ring is destroyed. Or, we thought it was."

Now it was Cyborg's time to speak.

"You mean that the Ring is still out there?" Fair exhaled and nodded.

"It turns out that the Ring has more power than its master, and the fires of Mount Doom can't hold it in. It has rebuilt itself into an almost human form. If Sauron finds it…" Fair didn't have to finish. Everyone knew what would happen then.

"So, how do we kill it?" asked Robin.

"We can't." said Ati. "But Sauron can. Only he can eliminate the power that the Ring possesses, but I doubt he'll do it voulanterily unless something happens that forces him to. If there's one thing Sauron hates, its when there is something more powerful than him. The Ring is, but he probably won't destroy it because of the possibility that it would still work for him and do his bidding. All of this we shall find out."

"But there is more." said Fair. "Much more. Most of you among us have a past that is linked to this just as much as ours is. Two of you are from Middle Earth and have great histories to tell. One of you knows this, while the other does not. I think we should start with your story, Raven."

Everyone turned their heads to Raven. She sat in the dark, as usual, drawn away from the rest of the group. She didn't even look up when her name was said.

"Raven?" asked Robin in a kind of whisper. Raven then looked up, her dark eyes glaring in the dark. She then stood, and pulled the hood back from over her head. Her pale skin seemed to glow, eyes glared at each one of them in a deathly silence. Then, she spoke.

"How long have you known?" she asked the sisters.

"For some time." answered Sesira. "Ever since you told us about the curse, we knew. Then, it was all connecting the dots. We know why you were sent here, and we know why you can't go back."

"What are they talking about, Raven?" asked Robin, almost desperately. Raven looked at Robin, and her eyes almost shone when she looked at him. A tear suddenly curved her alabaster skin. Everyone was shocked, for Raven was never one to cry. She quickly wiped it away and sighed.

"Fine, fine I'll tell you if it will help Middle Earth." she sat back down, closing her eyes and thinking back over the dark, pain stricken years that had etched at her soul for so long.

"My father was Lord Finrod Elensar. He was born in Rivendell during the First Age of Middle Earth. My mother was Arella, Lúthien, of the house of Elrond. My father was an elf once. A normal one, at least. He had beautiful blue eyes, and long, white hair. He was rather handsome when you think about it. He had wanted my mother from the moment he layed eyes on her. She, however, did not care much for him at all. My father was rather jealous of Elrond's father, for, he was Lord of Rivendell, practically the king of the elves, and he wasn't. One time, my father was so taken by his greed and jealousy, that he attempted to kill the Lord Elrond's father. He succeded. The Lord Elrond was very upset because of the murder of his father, but he was merciful. Instead of having my father killed, he banished him. He could never return to Rivendell or any home of the elves ever again. My father didn't really care about being exiled from Rivendell, he only cared about my mother, and how she didn't care.

"So, my father roamed Middle Earth, alone and miserable, until he came to a dark, abandoned land on the border of Gondor. There was nothing there. Nothing growing, just dark dessert. In that land, there was a dark mountain, a volcano that almost never erupted. It had come to be called Mount Doom. He found this land, swarming with Orcs, as a accesable home. There, he found dark Valar, sons of the One, who were eager to teach him their powers if he obliged. He did. He excepted their gifts, and, with his new found dark magic, he was able to do amazing things.

"He decided that he would have my mother even with his banishment. It was about one hundred years after his banishment, since elves are immortal, when he returned to Rivendell, but not as himself. He came to my mother as an angelic light in the night. He told her that he was a servant of the One, and that he had come to take her and impregnate her with a Valar. My mother was rather ignorant then, and she believed him. He brought her to Mordor, and even when she refused to go in to the cursed place, he assured her that it was what the One wanted. So, she came with him and dwelled in the tower Barad-dûr. Eight months later, my mother birthed my older brother, Sladearion. My father knew that Sladearion would perform his will well, so he was blessed. About ten years later, I was born. I was not so blessed, though. My father put a curse on me that he desgised as a blessing. A curse that would bring him to the Mortal World if it came to that. As you have seen. Anyway, we lived in peace, or as peaceful as a life in Mordor ever on the verge of war could be.

My mother missed Rivendell, and she missed her family. She wished to go talk to my father, and ask if she could visit her home just for a while. Darkness is never good for elves. But, when she went to talk to him, my mother saw my father praying to Morgoth, the devil of sorts in Middle Earth. She saw his true form, Finrod Elenoar. She didn't make it known to him that she knew, but she devised a plan to escape with my brother and I. She almost made it out without him knowing, but, some how he found out. He urged my mother to stay, but she refused, saying that she would never be the wife of a Dark Lord. He then became angry, and fought to take us from her, but she was better then that. She used her powerful elfin magic to send her, and us, to the Undying Lands. You have heard me call them Azarath.

He was so enraged by her betrayel, that the darkness affected his form, too. He was no longer a fair Elf, but a monster. Large and looming in the darkness with four red eyes that could pierce the night. He had to wear dark, thick armor all of the time to hide his true form. As time went on, and his evil spread, he came to be known as the Dark Lord Sauron, bearer of the One Ring.

Azarath though, was a place of such beauty, it brought me to tears the first time I saw it. Elves of all kinds were there. They lived in this magnificent city with a port filled with white ships. Elves love the sea. I grew up there, and was raised there, but things grew harder as my brother aged. The darkness that haunted my father haunted him as well, and he hatched his own plan to conspire with my father to take over all worlds, even Azarath. He didn't let it show for ages, though. Literally, ages. My mother, brother, and I lived out the second and third Age of Middle Earth in Azarath. We weren't truly alerted of the trouble that was unfolding in Middle Earth until Elves started coming, stating that the Dominion of Men was starting. Another Age after that, Azarath was blessed with a gift. A descendent of Aragorn himself. He just doesn't know it. Do you, Robin?"

There was a series of gasps from this comment, except from the sisters. Robin, however, held a look of utter disbelief. He looked as if he was going to cry. Fair felt sorry for him, and rushed to his side.

"Robin, I know that you don't want to believe this, but you must, for it's true." said Fair in the most soothing, magical voice she could muster.

"No, Fair, it can't be! I was raised here, on Earth by…"

"Bruce? You are right, you were. For one of your lives. The first life you lived, you were raised by Elves, just like your great grandfather." Robin looked down at Fair as if she had lost all sense.

"What? Fair, that's impossible. Don't you think I would remember if I was raised by Elves?"

"Not if your mind was washed." said Tanturam. "If you were brain washed by Elfin magic, it's a wonder you remember anything."

"You have a story, Robin." said Raven. "As do us all. You just don't know yours. Fair, maybe you should tell him." Fair sighed, not wanting to bring back the dark memories of Robin's life that he had long forgotten. But it was necessary if all worlds were ever to be safe again. She summoned her crystal ball, and opened a portal through time. She took Robin's hand gently in her own, smiling at him with the grace and calmness of her Elvish kin. Then, they stepped into the portal and vanished. The rest of the Titans simply sat there and waited.

Robin saw that they were in a sea town, for the ocean lay out ahead of them. Great statues of elegant people with long, flowing hair stood everywhere. They seemed to beckon him to the sea and to a better life. Fair stood next to him still, looking out over the ocean. Her pointed ear was apparent as the wind blew her hair out of her face. They stood there for some time, but nothing happened. Robin was about to ask if anything was going to happen, until he saw a woman come out of an abandoned building. She was beautiful, that much was certain.

She was thin, and small with long, dark hair that she let hang down. Her eyes were a light blue, common among the elves of Mirkwood, and her entire stanture seemed to shine with grace. Yet, Robin found this woman slightly farmiliar. Then, from behind him, ran another woman. Her clothes were covered in dirt, blood, and other signs of travel, yet they still looked regal. She was not as graceful and angelic as the other woman was, but she was still beautiful. Robin found it odd that they didn't notice him and Fair at all.

The dirty woman ran up to the graceful one, almost falling over from exhaustion. They were some distance away, but he could hear them perfectly.

"Please, kind Elf, take my son with you to the Undying Lands. He is a prince of Gondor, and seeks refuge." said the woman, thrusting a bundle at the She-Elf. He assumed that to be a baby. Then he understood.

_"Is that me_?" _he asked Fair. She shook her head yes. _The women were still talking.

"I'm sorry, Queen of Men, but I can not. He will be safe in the Grey Havens." The She-Elf said, turning to leave, but the Queen grabbed her hand, stopping her.

"No, you don't understand. Gondor is lost. The king is dead, and I shall be too if I return. Rohan has been over run, and the Shire has become isolated from us. I don't care if I live or die, as long as my son is safe. I know he shall be safe with you. Please, if you take him, he can return again and reclaim Gondor when he is a man. Please, I am begging you." The She-Elf looked down at the baby, then a look of utter kindness crossed her face. She took the child in her arms, and the Queen kissed her hand in thanks. The She-Elf and the baby made their way to a ship that was not there when Robin last looked. The Queen stood, and watched as they climbed into the ship and began to float away. The She-Elf cradled the baby lovingly in her arms as the sun light reflected over the sea in a brilliant white light, and then they were gone.

_"So, I am a prince?" asked Robin._

_"A prince of Gondor, to be precise. You are a legend, Robin, and you would have lived and died in Gondor if the Shanites hadn't invaded. They control Middle Earth now, and the White City is no more. They have built over it, and destroyed all that was. Royalty was slaughtered on the spot, even babies. You would be dead if it wasn't for your mother, Alande, who had brought you to the Grey Havens, hoping to find an Elf who would take you to the Undying Lands where you would be safe. Luckily, she found Eldalote, a young Elf who had left the world of Men when she was just a child. She took you in, adopted you. Raised you as her own." Robin understood. _

_"So, my true mother died?" Fair hesaintly nodded her head. Robin exhaled, suddenly full to the brim with sadness. _

_"Don't worry, Robin. She died of old age, not by a sword. She remained in the Grey Havens, where she lived in silence, knowing that her son was safe. She was a royal woman, who watched her husband die, and wouldn't watch her son die as well. So, let's move on, shall we?" Robin nodded, and once again, they were gone. _

When Robin opened his eyes again, he was in the most beautiful city he had ever been to. The buildings stretched to the sky, and were so elegant, that they looked almost unreal. People filled the streets, but in such an elegant, floating type of grace that made it seem like they were floating. The city wasn't built through nature, though. It was built almost in it. Massive trees were everywhere, and the buildings were built into them. Robin was amazed. Then, he saw the She-Elf he had seen before walk through the streets. The baby she was once holding was now a small child, maybe four at the time. He had black, curly hair that hung at his shoulders. He had intense gray eyes that made you shrink away within.

_I'm guessing that that's me as well." said Robin. Fair nodded her head. _

Suddenly, the boy let go of Eldalote's hand and took off running, his hands spread out infront of him. Eldalote didn't even bother stopping him. Robin was about to ask what was wrong with the boy, but then he saw. The boy was scooped up into the arms of a man. He was tall and rather muscular, with long, dark hair that stretched down his back. His eyes were coal black, but that didn't seem to bother anyone. Robin felt as if he had seen those eyes before, but he couldn't quite place it. The boy wrapped himself around the man, laughing with glee.

"Sladearion, you're going to spoil the child rotten." said Eldalote as she came up to them.

"Please, Ell, don't worry. He's just a boy and deserves to be spoiled. Isn't that right, Círdan?" Sladearion asked the boy. The boy nodded, his dark curls bouncing around his head.

"_Círdan? So, that's my Elven name?" asked Robin_

_"One of them, yes. It means 'shipwright'. The first to be named that built the ships that carries the Elves across the Sea. He's rather important, and it is a high honor that you are named after him." Robin didn't exactly feel honored to be named after someone he never knew existed. _

Then, a woman walked up next to Sladearion, with a man on her arm. The woman was wearing a long, white, flowing gown. She also had unnaturally purple, long hair that reached down her back. Her large, purple eyes immediately let Robin know that he was looking at his friend Raven. The only thing extremely different about her, though, was her smile. She was smieling, and an awful lot, too. Not even Robin could get Raven to smile, sometimes. It was rather odd, yet it made him light up inside. The man on her arm was thin, with long white hair, and amazingly bright, narrow eyes. He carried a white staff with him that seemed to always glow.

"You know, she's right, Sladearion. You're going to spoil the young man rotten, and I'm going to laugh when you do." said Raven. She actually said this with emotion, and not a bit of blandness. Robin was very surprised.

"Your plees fall on deaf ears, Tamuril." answered Sladearion, as he held young Robin.

_"Tamuril?" asked Robin. _

_"Her Elfin name." answered Fair._

"Sladearion, she is right. Spoiling a prince of Gondor will only make him more cocky when he becomes king. He must become king, this you know." said the man on Raven's arm.

_"Who is that?" asked Robin. Fair seemed to laugh some when he asked this. _

_"That is Amroth the White Wizard. He was very powerful, and very young. He was a protegy of sorts, sent by the One when the stars had just born him. He was killed, unfourtanetly, but because of his strong powers and undying devotion to the One, he was sent here to Azarath to live out his days in peace. He met Raven here, and they were in love immediately. Amroth helped Raven harness her vast power that she has inherited from her parents. You have met him as well, Robin." Robin looked at Fair in surprise when she said this. _

_"What?" _

_"Yes. Do you remember that wizard that Raven released from the spell book?" Robin nodded his head. _

_"Malchior? Yes." Fair sighed, and nodded towards Amroth. Robin's eyes went wide. _

_"Him? He's Malchior? How did he end up here, and with Raven, none the less?" _

_"Well, that's a fairly long story. You see, Amroth once a servant of the Secret Fire, the good wizards, until he came upon this spell book that belonged to Solomon the White. He was corrupted by Sauron, and turned evil. When Amroth found his spell book, a book of such unbelievable power, he became hungry for more power, and became corrupt, and taken by the Dark Fire and changed his name to Malchior the White. He performed terrible acts of evil, and even attempted to wage an army of Orcs to take over Azarath, but Elders stopped him, and, for his punishment, bound him in his own spell book, never to be released. That was, at least, until Raven found it, and since it had been so long since she had seen Amroth, she did not recognize him, and released him, supposedly under some enchantment. I shot him down, into the Abyss, to never live again." Robin nodded after her tale was finished. All of what he had been through was connected to this place in some way, and it was driving him insane. _

The boy was now playing with Raven, and was having a wonderful time, as well. They were both so happy in this fairy world of magic. If only all worlds could be that way.

"Come, Círdan, we must be getting home." said Eldalote as she took Círdan's hand.

"Yes, mother." They left the way they came, gracefully floating through the streets like the elf kin they were. Sladearion, Raven, and Amroth stood in the same place they were in.

"She is a beautiful woman, Sladearion. And you are to father the son of the King of Rohirrim. You have certainly been blessed." said Amroth. Sladearion shrugged slightly.

"She was a beautiful woman. Young, flirtatious, everything an Elf could need in this paradise. Then, she had to bring him here. I love the boy, that much is certain, but nothing has been the same since he got here. Oh well, he shall be gone in ten years, ruling over Gondor, as you said, wizard." he said, thumping Amroth on the back. Then, he bid both his sister and the wizard goodbye and left.

"There is something bothering him." said Raven once he was out of hearing distance for an elf.

"There is always something bothering your brother, Tamuril. He has never been at peace, not even when he was a young boy. His father's evil still scars his soul. It will never leave him. Just as it will never leave you, my love." He said, running his hand over her cheek. She smiled up at him, kissing the palm of his hand.

"Hopefully, that will not always be the case." The two kissed lightly, and then walked away.

_"Now, Robin, what happens next will be rather tramitizing. You may not remember it now, but you will when you see it. Are you ready?" asked Fair, gripping Robin's shoulders. He wasn't quite sure what he was about to see, but he needed to know if he wanted to know his true destiny. _

Next, they were at a small, pleasant home that was surrounded by large, blooming trees. It was so lovely a place, Robin almost wanted to cry, but he did not have the time. When he looked up, he saw Sladearion come out of the trees. He was talking to someone, or something. It was an amazingly tall, looming figure, who was drenched in black robes. His hands were even covered by its long sleeves. All that could be seen were four, narrow, red eyes. Sladearion didn't even look disturbed.

"I swear, I am true to you, my lord." said Sladearion as he bowed low to the figure.

"Swear to me is what you must do. Azarath will be mine soon enough, and you need to prove where your allegiances lie if you are to be spared." said the figure. Its voice was eerie and slightly high, cacling like lightning. It sent chills down Robin's spine.

"What must I do to prove my allegiance to you, my lord?" asked Sladearion.

"You must make sure that men never unite under one banner again. I will not risk losing my power to this disease they call man again, and once I destroy the last haven for the Elves, there will be no one left to stop me."

"But, what of Eru, my lord?" asked Sladearion. The figure hesitated for a moment.

"He will not enterfear. He knows what is to come, and he will not stop it. Morgoth himself would not pass me now." Then the figure looked down at Sladearion, bareing into his soul. Robin would have faltered under his glare, but Sladearion didn't even flinch.

"You know what you must do." The figure said as he held Sladearion's face up to stare into his red eyes.

"Yes. I will not fail you, father."

Robin gasped. This monster that was once a graceful Elf was Sauron. He didn't even know how such a being could get into Azarath. And he was supposed to be dead! Robin's head was spinning with questions, until he saw Eldalote hiding in the bushes. She had seen and heard it all. There was such a look of utter fear on her face, it looked as if she had seen evil itself. It must have been even worse to see it in her own husband. She silently left creeped away from the scene, entering the humble home.

_"What does he have to do?" Robin asked Fair. She was silent for a moment, her face stone cold and deafenly beautiful. Then she looked at robin, a gleaming tear falling down her face. "What is it?" he asked again. _

_"Robin. He has been asked to kill you, the last King of Rohirrim." Robin gasped. His own adopted father was going to kill him. But he was still alive? Something was going to happen, and Robin could feel that it was going to be almost as bad as the scene he had just seen. _

Suddenly, they were inside the humble home. Inside a bedroom to be specific. The moon light was shining perfectly in on the young couple in their bed. Sladearion was sound asleep, but Eldalote was not. She opened her eyes, and, after checking to make sure that her husband was sound asleep, she crawled out of the bed. She didn't even change her clothes or gather provisions, she just threw on a cloak and exited the room. Robin and Fair followed her until she came to young Robin's room. She quickly woke him, telling him to be silent, and they quickly left the house. Young Robin had fallen asleep in his mother's arms again, as she hurried through the woods. Then, a scream so dark and so bone chilling split the silent air. Robin pulled out a weapon out of instinct. Then, they saw Sladearion stand just a few yards away. He was hunched over, and his dark eyes burned with anger. Something glimmered in his hand. Something long and sharp.

"Eldalote!" he shouted into the darkness. Eldalote gasped, and then began to run through the green wood. She could still hear him calling her, and his call was always close behind her. She gripped young Robin closer to her, and he squirmed some. She ran with all the speed her Woodland kin had given her. Racing through the wood, desperate to reach the city where someone could hear her cries for help, but she did not make it. She tripped on a raised root, falling to the ground and sending young Robin with her. He rolled some distance away from her and was now fully awake.

"Mother?" he cried. She looked back and could clearly see Sladearion's angry form coming towards her. She struggled to stand, but her ankle was rightly broken. She looked to young Robin, and older Robin saw that she was crying.

"Mother?" the boy asked again.

"Run Círdan." she said in a slight whisper. Sladearion was getting closer. You could see the gleam in his eyes.

"Run, Círdan!" she yelled when he still didn't move. He heeded his mother's words, and rose, running as fast as he could. "Don't look back!" he heard Eldalote yell. He kept running, tears streaming down his face. Robin was starting to remember now. When the boy was close to the city, he looked back and he could see his mother writheing on the ground under her husbands glare.

"How dare you!" Sladearion yelled. "You Woodland harpey! I never loved you, you know that? But I would have saved you from the immenent death that will consume everyone else. Now, you will join the rest of your worthless family with Eru!" He then raised the gleaming sword above his head and brought it down on Eldalote. Young and old Robin saw this, and he remembered.

"Mother!" the boy yelled, and Robin didn't realize it, but he was crying with his younger self, as well. Robin remembered it all now. He dropped to his knees and began to weep. Fair knelt down next to him and wrapped her arms around him. He rocked in her arms for a moment, weeping for his lost mother who died saving him. Fair whispered Elfin words in his ear to calm him. Finally, his sobbing subsided. She smiled at him, running her fingers through his hair.

_"Now you see, my friend. You are far more than what you believe to be. We all are. I wish I could have told you earlier, but I was not certain. Now I am after seeing your reaction. You are Círdan, the last Prince of Gondor. Do you know how you got to the Mortal World?" Robin shook his head no. _

"_You made it to the city before Sladearion could find you. You went to your family, and they decided that you could not stay in Azarath. You were to be brought to the Mortal World, and your memory was to be complelely cleared of all of your past life. You were to be found by Bruce Wayne, and there your new story would begin. To watch over you, they sent Raven, but the darkness was clouding Raven, as well. She had always known of her curse, and thought that if she left Azarath, she would save it, so she came with you, Robin, to guard you from a distance. She was changed when she reached here, though. Her hair was shorter, her mood was much, much darker. The curse was closing in on her, and she knew it, so she tried to keep herself isolated from anyone to prevent anyone from finding out the truth about her being an Elf. _

_Until you decided to start a little group of heros called the Teen Titans. She had been watching out for you throughout your life, and she wouldn't let you go off and be a hero without her. She joined you, and you did not remember that she was your aunt because your memory was cleared. You have felt a special bond to her though, haven't you? You trust her more than anyone else in the group, even me and Starfire. So it should be, for she is your adopted aunt after all, and centuries older than you. But, even in a world where magic can not always thrive, there is still evil lurking in the dark, bent on killing you, and ending the line. Sladearion somehow, probably by his father, came here. He could never get to you when you were with Bruce, so he waited until the clock of time winded down to when you would grow away from Bruce. He then became a villan. A villan that has never died, and probably never will. You know who this is, don't you?" _

_Robin exhaled, knowing that what had been haunting him for so long was real. _

_"Slade." he murmered. _

_"Yes, Robin, Slade. That is why his memory haunted you so much, why, deep inside, you feared him. Your past life, Círdan, was trying to call out to you and warn you, but you could not listen." _

_"Does Raven know that he's her brother?" _

_"Oh yes, she has known. She just doesn't want anyone else to. She has been fighting her brother ever since he turned to his father for alliance. She will fight by your side Robin, until the End." _

_"Slade broke his alliance with Sauron, didn't he?" _

_"Well, yes, he did. When he realized that his father wasn't going to protect him anymore, he turned on him, thus ruining their alliance forever, officially when his father betrayed him when he came to conquer the Mortal World. But Sladearion has so much of his father's evil running through him, that he can never be truly good. He will just wander the Mortal World, waiting until he can get to you again, and strike. Some even say that the Ring of Power answers to him now, but none can be certain." _

_"Fair. You said that my heritage was linked to what's happening in Middle Earth now. How?" Fair looked away from him for a moment, knowing that the past was going to cause less damage than the future once he knew. _

_"Robin, the only way Middle Earth, and all of Arda, and all of every world can be saved is if you rise and take your place as King of Rohirrim. If you lead the good of this world and all others under one banner against the final forces of evil, than evil will be eliminated forever and never be able to separate us again. It must be done, as predicted by God Himself, Lord of all Worlds. The Devil and God will have their own final battle in the heavens, while we have ours on the land. Even though, it will be different. Time will go on as good. It will be the end of this world and the start of new, better one. We can heal these wounds forever, if you except your fate." _

_Robin sighed loudly. He knew his past now. I past that was hidden from him for so long. His heart had always drawn him to being a leader, to being the one who saved. He always felt the pull in his mind, that small voice that called to him, telling him to take up the Sword of Kings and fight. He was a king. He needed to prove it to himself and to the rest of the world, but mostly to himself. He stood straight and tall, his regal heritage glowing in his radiance. He turned to Fair and managed a light smile. _

_"Let's go home. I have seen enough." Fair smiled, nodding, and opened a whole in the deminsions. They walked through together and were once again in the Titans Tower. _

"Wo!" said Beast Boy as the two time travelers appeared in the center of the room. "You guys just left, like, five seconds ago!"

"No we didn't." said Robin. "We were gone for hours it seemed."

"It seems like that when you pass through worlds and times at the same time." said Sesira. "Here it may be seconds. There it may be days." Robin nodded, understanding. He walked over to the couch and collapsed next to Starfire.

"What happened?" asked Cyborg. Robin looked to him and smiled slightly.

"A lot. Too much to record. I do know who I am now, that's for certain." Everyone slightly moved away from Robin when he said that. Starfire slowly placed a hand on Robin's shoulder.

"And, what exactly are you, Robin?" He looked to her and smiled. The girl he had loved for so long, but would not admit to. He sighed and stood so everyone could see him. Then, he did something that was against his morals completely. He did something that he hadn't done since he left the name Richard Grayson and was known as Robin. He took off his mask.

The whole of the people in the room gasped, turning their faces away. Beast Boy almost fainted. Again. But Starfire looked at his face without the mask. For the first time since they had met, she saw his eyes. They were grey, dark grey, and beautiful. He flinched, holding the mask in his trembling hand. He then threw it to the side.

"Everyone. I was born in Middle Earth during the Fourth Age. My great grandfather was Aragorn, Son of Arathorn, King of Rohirrim. I am the last of his descendants. I must take my place as king and lead all the forces of good from every world, every kingdom under the sky against the forces of evil. You are all my dearest friends. I trust you with this secret that is new to me. My identity. You have all seen my face as it is, as it was when I was born, and hopefully you will not betray me. I must go to Middle Earth with the sisters, and take back Gondor. You may come with me if you wish, but I rather you not, for the danger shall be great, and…"

Before Robin could finish, Starfire stood and kissed him without any warning at all. The only one who was surprised was Robin, but surprised in a pleasant way. When Starfire finally pulled back, Robin's face was completely blank.

"Robin, you saved me from captivity and took me in as a friend. I have grown to love you and respect you. After all that we have been through together, if you really think that I'm going to let you run off and save the forces of good without me, you are insane." she pretty much shouted in his face. There was no way Robin could speak against that. Then Cyborg stood.

"I'm coming, too."

"Me too." chiped in Beast Boy.

"And me too." said Raven. Soon everyone in the room was standing. Robin felt sad, and slightly relieved, that he didn't have to go through this on his own. So the Titans were united again, but this time, they were fighting not just for Gothom, but for everything.

**A/N: So, there it is. I hope you enjoyed it! R&R please!**


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: See chapter one, page one

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Ok, this is going to be another long chapter, but only because I had a really hard time splitting it up. I hope everyone still enjoys it!

CHAPTER 2

Robin wasn't sure where he was when he woke. He looked around for a moment, and realized he was in the Titan Ship. He was very confused, and didn't really remember a thing, until all of his memories shot back into his head.

He was going to Nubia, the home of the sisters, to put together a plan for taking back Middle Earth. He groaned, and laied back on his cot. He wasn't especially looking forward to that. He looked next to him, and saw Starfire curled up on her cot, her red hair flung wildely about her face. He smiled at her childish deameanor, and wiped the hair out of her face. She sighed, and his heart just about broke.

He sat up, and saw that it was night, and everyone was asleep. Even the sisters, from lack of cots, slept on top of each other. Atila and Speedy had curled up next to each other, his arm wrapped tightly around her waist. Robin was surprised that they were aloud to be curled up like that, but right then, he didn't really care. They were finding love in each other. There was someone missing, though. He looked around and realized that Fair was no where to be seen. He stood, and walked around the cabins, but didn't find her. Then he realized someone had to be flying the thing. He made his way to the cock pit.

--

Fair sat there, looking out over the dark sky. They had been flying for hours, through many portals and deminsions, thanks to Raven, and now nothing but dark sky lay out in front of them. Her feet were reclined on the dash board, and she watched as the ship flew itself.

"What are you doing?" She jumped when she heard the smooth, tired voice behind her. Which was odd, for she never jumped. She turned around in her seat and saw Robin standing there, leaning against the door frame with a smug look on his face. It seemed so odd to see him without his mask. She would just have to get used to it.

"What do you think I'm doing? Someone has to fly this thing." She said, attempting to act smug. Robin glanced at the sterring wheel then laughed.

"It's on auto pilot." Fair looked down at the wheel, and bit her bottom lip. He always found some way to out show her. "But, seriously," he said coming to sit in the seat next to her, "what are you doing? You should be asleep, regaining your strength. It's going to be a long way to Nubia, and the road will be hard. You need all your powers at your disposal." Fair looked at Robin and smiled.

"Thank you, Robin, but I think I'll be okay. Besides, I tried sleeping, and it didn't help much."

"Bad dreams?"

"No, not really. Bad thoughts, or something like it. You know, never mind, it's just a dream, it doesn't mean anything." Robin scowled and stood, and walked infront of Fair. He stood between her and the dashboard, and hugged the chair with his knees to keep it from moving.

"Fair. I have seen everything magical happen around you. I have seen you say spells, use crystal balls, and travel through time. Now, you, of all people, are telling me that dreams don't mean anything." He raised an eyebrow at the girl skeptically. She sighed, and looked up into his deep, grey eyes. Such a wonder that a boy so young could have such haunting eyes.

"You're right, Robin. It does mean something, every dream means something. It's just so…odd for me. There was me, and someone else. A man, long, dark hair, and broad shoulders was there. He was holding me so close, I could even smell the woody sent he had. Then, the next thing I know, he is consumed in green flames. I reach out to him, but I can not get through the fire. He smiles at me, then is gone. See, weird, no sense making."

Robin glared at Fair for a moment, his grey eyes baring into her soul, it seemed. Then, without much restraint, he reached out his hand and brushed it across her cheek. Her eyes went wide with surprise, but she didn't stop him. He brushed his hand through her silky hair, and smiled at the feel of it between his fingers. Then, his consciounse seemed to snap back at him, and he drew his hand away. Fair didn't say anything, just stared back at him.

"So, you're dream sounds like you are afraid of losing someone, a man, it seems, and you don't want to let him go, but he wants you to so you can move on. I don't get the green flames though." Said Robin, clearing his throat when he had finished. Fair stared at him, utterly surprised. "So, it's getting late, I'm going to head back to bed, and you should do the same." He winked, and stood to leave. Fair still sat there in utter shock, almost not breathing. "Oh, and, you should probably know, Ati is curled up in Speedy's arms right now. They were at her waist when I left. Who knows where they are now." He smiled when he saw Fair's eyes narrow in anger. He knew that she was far too protective of her little sister, and he also knew that Speedy was going to get hell in the morning.

He arrived back in the cabin, dragging his feet from exhaustion. He collapsed on his cot as soon as he found it, and he turned over onto his back, closing his eyes. A few minutes later, he felt a cool hand slide over his chest. He opened his eyes to see two large, green ones staring back at him. Starfire smiled shyly, and then curled up into Robin's chest. He looked down at her for a moment, then smiled, too. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and fell asleep listening to the sounds of her mellow breathing.

-888-

Robin woke a few hours later to the sound of screaming. He opened his eyes, and saw Speedy running for his life. Robin smiled to himself in cruel satisfaction. Fair had found them.

"If you ever put your hands on my little sister again, I swear…!" shouted Fair as she sent a wave of air at Speedy. He flew through the air and landed roughly on the opposite wall.

"Fair, stop, you're being ridiculous!" shouted Ati. "Do I ever interfere with your relationships? Okay, I do, but this is different. We didn't do anything, we were sleeping. This is not your place to make judgement." Fair was momentarily alive with anger, but she then calmed down. She smoothed out her hair and dress and that intimidating, frightening prescence was gone.

"You know what, Ati, you're right. It's not my place. It's Dad's." Ati and Speedy's faces immediately fell. Legolas of the Woodland realm was not one to be tampered with when it came to his daughters. Speedy knew of his anger, and his ability to pin a fly with an arrow from fifty miles without killing it. Just imagine what he could do with a human at three feet, and aiming to kill. He suddenly realized that he was forming a very uncomfortable rash on his neck.

"Speaking of which," said Sesira who had taken over the wheel, "We're here."

Everyone immediately flew to the nearest window and gawked at the beautiful sight that lay before them. Green hills rolling on for as far as the eye could see. Animals of all kinds roamed the lands, looking up at the ship when it passed. Even people working in their fields looked up and waved at the ship.

"You would think that they were used to us." said Aqualad.

"They aren't. They just know that whenever we are involved, it has to be something worth while." said Aquarius. They flew on and the land became more forested. Only a thin trail could be seen through the thick jungle. Starfire rested her head against the window, staring out at the land. Fair came and stood next to her.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" she asked. Starfire looked up at her and nodded.

"Never did I think I would see a place more glorious than my home, but I am mistaken."

"Yes, the lands of Taka can be overwhelming at times. I still haven't fully grasped its wonder, and I have lived here my whole life. We shall be approaching Nubia soon, and that is a sight to see. The people are kind, as well. They will greet you as a sister." Starfire smiled as Fair walked away. Frankly, though, Star wasn't looking forward to this. It took her so long to make such good friends in the Mortal World. Now she would have to prove herself in a whole new world. How much could one girl take?

The continued flying over the green, sometimes barren lands. It rode out ahead of them like an ocean. Fair was with Robin, discussing a premature plan to retake Middle Earth.

"It won't be easy." She said ringing her hands. "We'll have to put together an army ourselves, and storm the land. There are still some descendants of Rohan and Gondor living in the mountains. If we find them and bring them all together, then we stand a good chance." Robin wasn't really listening, though. He was staring off lovingly in Starfire's direction. Fair saw this and rolled her eyes.

"Are you listening?"

"Hugh, what, yeah."

"Robin, if we are going to do this, then you have to listen to me, and focus! If you don't want to do this, then just tell me. We have been all over every world gathering forces, and we can find someone else to lead this army if necessary, but we need you. This title belongs to you!" Fair shook her head, and stood, walking over to the window. Robin understood why she would be upset. She deserved to be. He stood also and came over to stand next to her.

"I'm sorry, Fair. It's just, I have to get used to all of this. I might have lived this life before, but I don't remember a thing. You have to teach me, and I have to be a good student. I am openly giving myself to you, master." He said, bowing. Fair looked at him sternly, then smiled.

"That won't be necessary, Robin. I am your friend, and I help you because I care, not because it's my obligation. I'll help you as all of us will, and you will succeed." Robin exhaled, relieved that she understood.

"Great. And, there's something else." Fair raised an eyebrow at him. "I need you to teach me swordsmanship. I realize that I might need to know that is I'm living in this world, and you may be the only one who can teach me the graceful, Elvin way, since you're most connected with you Elfish heritage out of all of your sisters, and…" Fair put a finger to his mouth to stop his rambling.

"I'll be happy to."

--

They continued flying, and becoming rather bored. The hours passed by like the waves on the sea. Going on and on forever. Then, Sesira gasped loudly, sending a chill through everyone.

"What is it?" Fair asked, running up to her, and then she gasped as well when she looked out of the large window.

"What is wrong with you…" Ati didn't even finish her statement. She dropped to her knees, her hand clasped over her mouth. Soon, everyone gathered at the window in the cock pit. They all had the same reaction. A long strip of once rich and green land was now black and ash. Trees burned, homes destroyed, lives lost. The black scar ran on and on, forming a deathly hallow around the land.

"Oh my." gasped Starfire.

"What happened here?" asked Raven.

"This is Orc work. Our parents described it to us." said Ati who was now sobbing. "They burn and pillage until there's nothing left, but only if they are commanded to. They are tracking something, and I can just guess what it is." She looked up at her sisters, and they all nodded.

"What is it?" asked Cyborg.

"It's Nubia. They want us, and our parents. Sauron doesn't want anyone risking the chance of his dominance. He wants to wipe us out."

"Well, can they get into Nubia?" asked Speedy.

"No, but they will try. And they will burn outside villages until we drop our guard. We'll have to get rid of them before they reach it." said Tanturam.

"How do you expect us to do that?" asked Beast Boy.

" By fighting." said Robin. He had been standing far off in a corner, and no one really noticed him until now. Fair smiled at his will to fight. "We can stop them before they reach Nubia. They travel on foot and we have a flying ship. It shouldn't be that hard to catch up with them." No one said anything in response, just silence.

"You know, he's right." said Bumble Bee. No one had noticed her, either. "We can fight to stop them, and it shouldn't be hard. I mean, how many can there be?"

"That many." said Sesira. They all glared out of the window, and saw a company of Orcs moving North. There was about five hundred of them. They all ran will the speed never before seen. The ship had to actually fly, not hover, to keep up with them.

"I'm rather disappointed." said Ati.

"Why is that, little sister?" asked Aquarius.

"Because, you would think that they would send more than five hundred Orcs to come for us."

"The rest are probably coming across the ocean as we speak. Five hundred to come for us, and then more to sack Taka. Sauron has given up on Middle Earth. Now he's trying to conquer all of Arda." said Fair as she watched the creatures march across the land. The Titans and the sisters stood there, watching in amazment as their story book tales started to come true. When they were directly above the mass of Orcs, Sesira opened the large, air locked, door. The sisters stood next to it, ready to jump out.

"Where do you guys think you're going?" asked Beast Boy.

"We're going to get rid of them." said Sesira coolly.

"Yeah, there's only five hundred of them. It shouldn't take much." said Ati as she refilled her quiver.

"No way am I letting you girls go out there and finish them off by yourself. Maybe you haven't noticed, but you are on a ship full of super heros." stated Robin, crossing his arms.

"Robin, we can't risk using you guys. These things are fierce, and we've fought them before. We could use Raven's help, though. Her magic could help."

"And our powers can't?" chimed in Starfire. Tanturam hadn't spoken yet, but she was getting annoyed.

"Guys! Let them come, we need all the help that we can get. Someone needs to stay up here with the ship, though." Bumble Bee volunteered.

"Alright then, people. Get ready for your first of many battles with Orcs." said Fair as she leaped from the ship. Her sisters followed her, and Ati was the only one who looked actually excited about it. The Titans exchanged glances, and then they were off as well.

Fair had concentrated the wind under her to fly. The rest of the sisters were riding on Wind Riders (winged horses) who had appeared out of absolutely nowhere. Speedy could not fly, so he rode with Ati. They dived on the company of Orcs, hoping to surprise them, but they weren't. A volley of fire tipped arrows soared towards the young heros. They had to curve out of the way to avoid being tagged. Ati and Speedy sent their own volley of arrows at the threat, and Speedy's modern, explosive arrows seemed to cause a lot more trouble. Every one of Ati's arrows killed an Orc, but she could only shoot so many. She could feel Speedy smirk against her neck

"I told you explosive arrows were better." He whispered, rather huskily.

"Maybe so, archer, but to use regular arrows, you actually have to know how to aim." She responded, and just to prove her point she shot one arrow that hit an Orc directly between the eyes. Speedy couldn't even see which one she hit. She smiled to herself as he mumbled something about stupid Elfin sight.

_Ati:1_

_Speedy: 0_

They continued to dive, firing at the Orcs. Starfire used her energy blast to wipe out an entire half of the army. Robin yelled a congratulations to her, and she smiled at him. Fair suddenly felt a ping of jealousy, something she never had to worry about with boys, and found herself diving into the sea of black, disgusting creatures. Her landing caused such a wave of air, it flew most of the Orcs a mile away from her. She used her control over the wind to throw quite a few of the Orcs a good distance away. But, she could not kill them with her wind. When they started to surround her, she was forced to draw her blade and prepare for combat. Then they came at her. They tried to overwhelm her, but she was a better swordsman that that. She cut down everyone who opposed her with a swiftness and grace that only the Elves could posses. But, it became too much even for her. It seemed as if the entire army was after her. A blade cut her upper arm, and its rust stung terribly. Then she was cut across the waist. She faltered some, and she would have been hacked to death, if Robin had not jumped into the sparing circle. His mastery of kung fu , and assortment of gagets was wiping out many a creature. Once there was a large enough space between the dead and live Orcs, he went to Fair. She lay on the blood wet ground, curled up in pain.

"Fair, Fair!" he cried, her eyes were shut tight, and sweat was pouring down her face. More Orcs had been drawn away from their fight with the other heros, and Robin quickly picked up Fair, and started to run. He couldn't get back to the ship without flying, so there was nothing else he could really do. Suddenly, a pure white, winged horse appeared next to him, as if formed out of the air. He immediately recognized it as Fair's Wind Rider. He didn't stop to ask questions, he just quickly threw himself over the back of the horse, still holding Fair, and they took off into the air.

A volley of arrows was being shot at them, so the winged horse sped on faster. They reached the ship quickly, even though an arrow managed to pierce Robin's upper arm. He didn't even answer any of BB's hurried questions, he just quickly laid Fair on a cot, and glanced over her body. She was cut in the upper arm and across the waist. He had a first aid kit that would be able to hold her for a while, but he couldn't tend to it with her clothes on. So he went to BB.

"BB, can you take Fair's clothes off for me?" he asked hurridly. Bumble Bee's eyes flickered from utter surprise to confusion.

"What? Robin, why would I need to do that?"

"Because she's hurt! She's hurt and I can't look over her wounds unless her clothes are off, but I would rather a girl do it just incase she wakes up and wonders why I am stripping her." BB didn't need any more explination. She went and neatly took off Fair's clothes while Robin took control of the wheel.

While this occurd, everyone else was on the ground fighting. Raven's magic did help, and many of the Orcs were gone quickly under her hand. Aqua and Aqualad semed much more capable of sweeping their enimes away under a wave of water. Sesire burned Orcs to a crisp, and then watch as they rived in plain. She could be rather cold when she was fighting. Tanturam would use the land to her advantage, and they would sink into the earth from which they were born, only to never walk over it again. The two archers had about a ten foot radius in front of them. They had not been touched that entire time, shooting down any Orc that even looked that way. Soon, an entire infantry was dead around them. Ati didn't even wrinkle her gown, but she did manage to notice a small spot of black Orc blood on Speedy's shoulder. She smirked slightly.

"What is it?" he asked, seeing her smirk.

"Oh, nothing, it's just, you have a little spot of Orc blood on your shoulder, while I have not a dot." Speedy glanced at his shoulder and did see a spot of Orc blood on his shoulder. He was about to become angrey that she had out done him again, but he then figured out a way to make her boil.

"You wanna lick it off for me?" She glared at him with an intense furiocity that would drive the strongest man to submission. He smiled a devilsh smile, knowing that he had struck a nerve. Then, a smile broke out on her face.

"Sure." She bent her head down to his shoulder and licked it clean, making sure to touch his neck with the tip of her tongue. There was such a look of utter shock on his face, it almost made her laugh out loud. She smiled, and turned to walk away. He still stood there in complete shock.

_Ati: 2_

_Speedy:0 _

Soon, all of the Titans gathered in the center of what once was a battle field. Everyone was looked over, and thankfully, there were no major injuries. Then Cyborg's communicator started to buz. He answered it, not really sure who would be summoning him.

"Hello?" he said slowly.

"Cyborg, I need you guys to come back up to the ship. Fair's hurt." He heard Robin screech on the other end.

"Okay, we're coming." He clicked off the communicator and turned to the others. "Fair's hurt, we need to get back." They all nodded, and took to the skies.

When they arrived back at the ship, they saw Fair laied out on a cot, with Robin dabbing a cloth at the wounds on her body. Her bossom and entrence were covered with cloth, while the rest of her was out. Robin at some moments brushed his hand over her leg, out of instinct. Fair's breathing was regular, and she was no longer sweating, but she had fallen into a sleep and hadn't woken yet. The wound over her upper arm was clean and bandaged, while the one over her waist was still being worked on. Robin had his mask on, hiding his face, but they could all tell that he was concerned. Aquarius took a string of water and placed it over the cut. It was glowing blue, and then she pulled away. The cut was still there, though. Aqua's healing powers were usually incredibale, but this time, it hadn't done much but cleansed the wound.

"That's odd. It should have worked." she mumbled.

"Maybe there's something on the blade. If it's poison, you won't be able to heal it." said Tanturam.

"Maybe so. How had she been doing, Robin?" asked Ati. Robin sighed, brushing his hand across her forehead.

"She's been better since I patched up the wound on her arm, but I can't get this one to stop pussing enough for me to close it up and have her bandaged. It may infect if I don't." He looked genuily worried as he continued to dab at the wounded girl's gash. Sesira saw this, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, Robin. Night has fallen. We'll be in Nubia by morning, and our healers can help there. Just, make sure she stays in this present condition, and go ahead and bandage up her wound. You have done a good job, she will be fine." Sesira smiled kindly at Robin, and he smiled back. They retreated to the main room, and left Robin alone in the cabins with a sleeping Fair.

He watched them leave, and then he turned his attention to the girl. He dabbed the wound one last time before taking a stretchy, long strip of fabric, and wrapped it around her waist multiple times. She stirred slightly, but still didn't wake. He smiled at her, though in his mind he was scolding her for her bravery. He propped his back against a chair, and looked out the window at the setting sun. It was all so lovely, it made him want to cry. He wiped away a glistening tear, and drifted into a light sleep.

--

Robin woke to a knock at the cabin door. He looked over at Fair to see her still asleep, then stood to go answer the door. He opened it slightly to see Starfire peek her head through. She carried a trey of food with her. She smiled shyly at Robin and he smiled back.

"Hey, Star. What's up?" he asked, still tired from the nap he just took.

"Well, Robin, I was just bringing you some food prepared by friend Tanturamn. You have not left the cabin ever since the battle, and I hope that you are well." Robin couldn't help but smile at her innocence.

"Thanks, Star, I am fine, though. Is there enough food for Fair, she may wake up soon?" Star wanted to say no, but when she looked down at the tray, she saw it was full of food, none of it meant for Fair.

"Um…yes…I suppose."

"Thanks, Star." he said snatching the trey out of her hands. Before she could even respond, the door closed in her face. She sighed, and turned to walk back to where everyone was.

Beast Boy and Cyborg were deep in a video game, and Aqualad and Tanturamn were fighting over who would play winner. Raven was curled up in a dark corner with a book, and Aquarius and Sesira talked lightly. Speedy was checking his arrows, while Ati told him what he was doing wrong. They argued back and forth, both expert archers with amazing talent, both thinking that they were the best. But, before Ati could clear up the rather long point she was making, she was pulled into a kiss by Speedy. She fought back for a moment, still agitated, but she calmed quickly, wrapping her arms around him. They would have gone further, if they weren't hit in the head by an annoyed Bumble Bee. She shouted how she was tired of all the lovey dubey between them. Speedy just yelled back that she was jealous that he wasn't kissing her like that. This angered both Bumbled Bee and Ati, and Speedy found himself pinned to the wall by two short tempered power houses.

Starfire laughed when she saw this display. Speedy and Ati fought constantly, but they still loved each other. She knew they did. Even when Speedy would make jokes about all the girls he had waiting for him when he was finished with her, and when she would use him as target practice just to make him squirm, they would be found curled up in each other's arms, a smile bracing their faces.

She wished she could have that relationship with Robin. She knew he cared for her. He told her so, but, she couldn't help but feel a ping of jealously when she saw how much he was caring for Fair. What did she have that she didn't have? Sure she was pretty, but people said that Star was, as well. She was powerful, but Star was equally as powerful. Maybe it was because she wasn't as nonchalant as Fair. Maybe it was because she was so premature when it came to her views of earth. It could have been anything, but, one way or another, she would figure it out. She had not spent all of that time struggling to get Robin only to lose him now.

--

The night stars shone in on the large ship as it sailed over the green land. Robin had not gone to sleep. He couldn't. If Fair woke up, crying out in pain, he needed to be there for her. He stared out of the window, counting constellations, and watching the Wind Riders race through the night air. Everything was so beautiful there. So free of the darkness that lurked beyond the sky.

His future laied ahead of him, ripe for the taking, but did he really want it? A king? He never thought himself a king, or anything close. He just wanted his friends and innocent people to be safe. He just wanted to protect those who needed to be protected. Suddenly, he heard a murmur come from the cot he had rested Fair on. He jumped up, and flew to her side.

"Fair, Fair, look at me." he whispered soothingly. She opened her eyes slightly, and looked up into his face. She didn't notice at first, but his mask was off, and she was being stared at by his deep grey eyes. She smiled lightly.

"Hello, Robin."

"Fair, thank God you're alright. You had me scared when you didn't wake up. What did you think you were doing when you dived into that swarm of Orcs on your own? You would be dead if I hadn't come."

"Don't flater yourself, Robin. I would be just fine. But I thank you, all the same." They smiled fondly at each other, then Fair struggled to sit up. She winced as the pain of the gash hit her like a rock. She screamed out and fell back onto the cot. Robin caught her head in his hand, and eased her down softly.

"This bloody wound! Didn't Aqua come to heal it?" she asked as she massaged the area across her waist. For some reason, Robin couldn't take his eyes away from her slow moving hands, and wish that his were in their place.

"Well, yeah, she did, but she couldn't heal it. She said that there might have been poison on the blade, and she said that you could be fully healed when we got to Nubia." Fair sighed, and let her head fall back. That was just perfect. Her stupid, jealous self almost killed her! She would have to learn to not act on impulse anymore.

"That's great. Well, we'll be home soon, and I'll be better, and you'll be rewarded for saving me. Until then, I know it's late, but do we have any food? I feel like I haven't eaten in days." Robin quickly handed her a trey full of food.

"Wow. This is a lot. Did you not eat any?" He shook his head, still grinning from ear to ear. Fair smirked at him for not eating anything, but she still stuffed a bit of food into her mouth. He smiled as he watched her eat. Her full lips cascading over the food. Her licking them when there was something left. He was almost salivating, but he had to stop himself. He was with Starfire, Starfire. Fair watched warily as Robin battled with himself. It was just then that she noticed she was half naked.

"Robin…" she said slowly. "Where are my clothes?" Robin spun his head around, and smacked his forehead for forgetting. He didn't even cover her with a blanket or anything.

"Oh…um…over there. It was just, I couldn't treat your wounds when you were in that full dress, so I had to ask Bumble Bee to change you into something else. I guess I just forgot. I'll go fetch them for you." Fair reached up, and grabbed his arm.

"No, it's alright. Just a blanket would be fine." Robin smiled, a bit relieved that he could sit and watch Fair's womanly body for a while more, and went to fetch a blanket. He returned with about five blankets. He draped them over her, making sure to leave no skin left to the cold. She smiled, and tucked the blankets tighter around her.

"So, what have I missed since the mini-battle?"

"Well, I don't really know. I've been in here, looking after you." Fair's eyes lit up.

"Robin, no. Why did you do that when you should be with everyone else?"

"Would you rather be left by yourself after being mortally injured?"

"I wouldn't want you to be left out of the fun!" Finally, Robin's miniscule temper boiled over.

"I want to take care of you when you're injured, Fair! As a future king, it's what I should do, so stop fighting it, and keep eating!" Fair couldn't even retaliate against that. She stuffed her mouth and avoided his gaze. He exhaled, gazing harshly out the window.

"I'm sorry I went off on you, Fair. It's just, you've become such a good friend, I have come to care for you like a friend." Fair smiled at Robin's compassion, and nodded her head.

"I care for you as a friend, too." They smiled at each other, then, realizing the spark of chemistry that was suddenly between them, they turned their heads away from eachother's eyes. The night rolled on, and soon enough, both Fair and Robin were asleep.

-888-

A loud knock at the door woke them both from a rather light sleep.

"Guys, are you awake?" asked Ati. Fair groaned.

"Yeah, yeah, we're awake."

"Good, cause we'll be landing in about five minutes." Fair's eyes opened wide, and she was out of the cabin before Robin could even sit up. He had heard what Ati had said, and he went to the window to see for himself. He saw a land under him that he had only seen in his dreams. It was green and cascading, rushing under them like the sea. He then saw a small collection of houses, or, at least, he thought they were houses. They looked like increadibly large bushes. People could be seen walking through the small village. They flew on, and he could see a large body of water that was high up from the ground, with a cascading water fall, and people were there as well, swimming, retrieving water from it, or even just sitting on its shores.

They flew on and the land once again became long, green fields, scattered with people working in them. They looked up from their work, and waved at them. Robin hesitantly waved back. There was another village, which was rather large, that was inbetween two gigantic trees. There were houses outside of the village, and people within it. It looked like the bustling of the two villages he had seen.

Suddenly, they were soaring upwards. Robin had no time to catch his footing, and stumbled to the floor. He starined to look out of the window, and saw that they were soaring through the trees. Then, he saw the most enchanted sight he had ever seen. A mountainous land of green, exotic birds flying around them, waterfalls seen in the far off distance. They were once again leveled, and Robin stood up straight. They had come to a palace, but not like any palace he had ever scene. It was open and elegant, wrapping around the trees like it was made from them. The open decks were glittered with the falling leaves, and the magic that radiated from it was un imaginable.

He left the cabin and walked into the main area. Everyone was pressed against a window. He was surprised to see Fair dressed in one of her elegant dresses again. Her hair was combed and cascading down her back. She looked beautiful.

"You don't know what you're doing!" Robin heard Tanturam yell from the cockpit.

"Woman, will you let me land the thing, please?" Cyborg yelled back.

"You're going to ruin the trees if you land that way! Let me do it."

"No."

"Cyborg, will you stop being so stubborn and let me…" They suddenly landed roughly on the ground below. Robin glanced out of the window and saw that they were on a very unbalanced branch.

"See. I told you I could land her." said Cyborg smugly.

The door was opened, and the Titans descended. The sisters were the first to sprint from the T-Ship. The look on their faces was only that of pure joy. Ati dropped to her knees and began to kiss the palace floor.

"Home," she whispered. "We're home."

"Where is everyone?" said Fair.

"Oh, you know Mom and Dad. They're probably around here somewhere." said Aqua.

Then, a person was seen just up the hall from where they stood. It was a man, a tall, beautiful man with flowing blond hair. There was a kind of glow around him that could light the darkest spaces. He was looking down into a book, but he then lifted his head, seeing the sisters, then a smile graced his face.

"Dad!" all of the sisters said at once. They ran for their father like the loving daughters they were. Ati reached him first. He dropped his book and wrapped his arms around his baby girl. The Titans could not tell at the moment, but Ati was crying like she had never cried before. Her father brushed her hair and whispered small things in her ear to calm her down. Ati had always had a special connection with her father. She did not have a supernatural power like her sisters, so her mother couldn't teach her much. Her father taught her everything that he knew and more. She was daddy's little girl, and she always would be. Legolas released his youngest daughter, and then embraced the rest of them. Tanturam and Aquarius were in each of his arms, so Fair bent down and hugged his leg.

"Just like when you were a child." He said. He had an amazingly smooth, enchanting voice that made your heart leap.

"Well, Dad, it's the only way for me to get a hug in with four sisters competing for one." Legolas laughed a hearty laugh, and then faced his eldest, Sesira. She smiled shyly then held out her hand.

"Dad, it's good to see you again."

"Sesira, come now. You know you can't resist giving your lonely father a hug." Sesira smiled wider, then embraced her father.

"See, there, that's all I needed." He whispered to her. They all stood there for a moment, glad to be with each other again.

"Where's Mom?" asked Ati.

"She's with the boys, I think." Then the Elf saw the Titans. "Who are they?" he asked, taking a step towards them. Fair stepped in his way.

"Um, Dad, these are the Teen Titans. They are a superhero group. You know, we told you about them. This is Robin, Raven, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Starfire, Bumble Bee, Aqualad, and Speedy. Raven is…"

"Yes, I know who she is. Your mother was Arella, and your father…"

"Yes." Answered Raven. "He was, is, Sauron. I don't pride myself in that."

"And, Dad, this is Robin. He is the reason we came back so early. You see…this would be a lot easier to explain if Mom was here along with a few others. Let's go find her, and then we can show the Titans their rooms."

Everyone nodded in agreement, and Legolas lead the way through the magnificent palace. Robin couldn't help but gawk at the beauty and culture that filled the place. Young maids with dark skin, and long hair roamed the halls in silent elegance. Robin, and all the Titan males, couldn't resist watching them walk past them. Speedy received a pinch in the arm.

They then reached a large, open room that was closed off by a white curtain. Legolas pulled the curtain back, and four figures sat there.

A woman with dark, beautiful skin sat in a upholstered bench. She wore a flowing white gown with a silver chain at the middle, with wide brimmed sleeves that flowed off of the shoulder. There was also a man there who was quite intimidating. His skin was as dark as the night, and his strong, muscular build made Robin's usually toned body look like puty. He wore lose, brown, satin pants with an open white robe. His dark brown eyes, and chisled, handsome face made all of the boys shrink back. There was also a young boy, around the age of eight, sitting near the man, wearing the same as the man, but with a silver chain around his neck with an orange jewel at the end. Then there was a small boy, maybe three years old, sitting in the lap of the woman.

"Acida, we have visitors." said Legolas, moving to the side. Acida's eyes went wide when she saw her daughters. She placed the baby boy on the bench, and stood. She smiled lightly, illuminating her face. She then embraced her girls. They all embraced eachother, wrapped in one long hug between mother and daughters. They all drew back, smiling widely.

"Welcome home girls."

"Mom!" yelled the larger of the little boys. He stood and ran to Sesira, capturing her in a hug. She lifted the boy into her arms and stared into his innocent face, a kind of glow radiating from her.

"Mom?" said all of the Titans in unison.

"Ekon, my love, how have you been? Did you take care of your father like I asked?" asked Sesira.

"Yes, he has." said the young man as he stood. He walked over to Sesira and wrapped his arm around her waist. "But, of course, no one could replace you." Then he kissed her.

Everyone of the Titan's jaws dropped. They had never seen Sesira kissed before. They hadn't even thought about it happening. Beast Boy was about to faint again, but Raven was there to stand him up straight. When the man finally pulled away, Sesira was beaming.

"Everyone, this is my husband, Prince Baakir of Larnin. This is my eldest son, Ekon, and that young man is my youngest son, Ayo. Baakir and I had have been married for about thirteen years. Three of those years I have not been here, but now, I am glad to be back." She looked up into the handsome mans face and smiled kindly. She loved him dearly, and that was truly evident. Everyone stood, watching this loving sight, until Fair suddenly screamed out in pain. She grabbed her waist, and doubled over onto her knees. Robin came to her side, and helped her down onto the floor. She was writhing in pain, her eyes tightly shut, tears streaming down them.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Legolas as he bent down next to his daughter.

"She was cut." said Aqua as she bent down next to them.

"Cut? Cut by what?"

"An Orc blade." cut in Ati. Legolas looked over the faces of the group, slight panic gracing his Elfin features.

"How did this happen?" he finally asked.

"Well, there was a company of Orcs heading for Nubia. We stopped and fought them. Fair, in her pride, took on too many at one time, and would have been killed if Robin hadn't come for her." Explained Tanturam.

Fair screamed out, clutching her waist. She was clawing at her dress, as if it was on fire. Robin, seeing what she wanted, took out a small knife, and tore the dress open. Legolas glared at him for a moment, but then looked away when he saw the wound across his daughter's waist. The wound had opened, instead of closed. It had turned a dark shade of blue at the edges, and as it spread out it turned yellow. A greenish puss was edging from the wound that seemed to sizzle as it hit the ground. It wasn't pretty, and that was obvious.

"We must get her to the infirmary." said Acida. Robin quickly scooped Fair up in his arms, and followed the parents as they lead the Titans through the palace. Everyone left the open, summer room, until only Starfire was left. Robin didn't even look to see if she was coming. She sighed, then flew off after the group.

They all reached the infirmary, which was a large dome made of glass that resembled a green house. Robin laied Fair down on a bed, and watched as she cried out in pain. Medical nurses in pure white dresses with short cut hair, and large bonnets rushed around the infirmary. One came up beside the bed with a cart full of funny looking bottles with odd contents in them. Legolas picked one up and poured it into a tall, thin beaker.

"What are you doing?" asked Robin. Legolas gave him a dark glare, then gently poured the substance into Fair's mouth. She exhaled, then gently settled down.

"I'm suppressing her. This posion will keep her in a slight coma until we are finished treating the wound."

"Heed this, all of you, when cut by an Orc sword, you must get treatment immediately or the poison will spread through your entire body and kill you." Said Acida. Everyone glanced at eachother at this news. One of the nurses soaked a cloth in a light blue liquid, and placed it over the pussing wound. Fair flinched slightly at the contact. Legolas placed his hands over the cloth, then mumbled some words under his breath. The very air in the room seemed to be soaked away, leaving it dry and warm. After a few seconds of silence, Legolas opened his eyes, and drew back. His eyes flutered, and he faltered for a moment, and would have fallen if it was not for his wife there to support him. A nurse drew the cloth away, and the wound was now nothing but a red, swollen, scar. Everyone seemed to exhale at this, and Raven was amazed at the magical display. She had to learn how to do that.

Fair still seemed to be knocked out, her chest rising and falling slowly, as if she was in a deep sleep. Legolas took a long band of fabric and wrapped it tightly around her waist.

"She'll wake up in about half an hour. Until then, Ati, would you be kind enough to show our guest to their rooms?" asked Legolas with a slight sparkle in his eye. Ati smiled and nodded in respect.

"Of course. Everyone follow me." The Titans took one quick glance over Fair, then followed Ati back to the ship. Once everyone had unloaded their things, after Tanturam "correctly" landed the T-Ship, Ati lead them through the elaborate, beautiful palace of Nubia.

Robin was the first to be dropped off at his room. It was fairly larger than any room Robin had ever had, even when he lived with Bruce. A large, open window was on one end, looking out over the high, green mountains. A large bed sat in the far left of the room, thickly sheeted with deep red conferters with gold engraving. A tapestry of some sort hung behind the bed, and there was still plenty of room for Robin to train. It was perfect.

Bumble Bee was next. Her room might have been the brightest one. Everything was a bright color of gold, even the large fluffy bed. She acted like it was alright while everyone was still there, but once the door was closed, she immediately collapsed on the large bed.

Raven was next. Her room seemed to be similar to the dark colors and elaborate colors that seemed similar to Azarath. There was a small window bringing in just enough light. The walls were dark red completely. The bed was long, and the sheets were white and black. She tried not to, but a light smile graced her face.

Starfire was a few doors down from Raven. Her room was bright with plenty of windows, for she loved Earth trees, and there were so many of them there. The bed was large and decked in brightly colored blankets and sheets. The ceiling was high, giving her plenty of room to fly. She hugged Ati when she saw the room, and Cyborg had to help pry her off.

Beast Boy was next. His room was almost ideal. A large, mahogany wood bed was in the far left of the room, and the rest was filled with plants. Plants of all kinds, some bred by Tanturam hersef. Tapestries of animals, some of which, Beast Boy had never seen, decked the walls. Beast Boy smiled, and curled up in a ball on the bed in the form of a cat, ready for a nap.

Cyborg received the most "hi teck" of rooms, even though it only had one, very old computer, and a electrocial socket that hooked up to maybe nothing. The bed was firm and large, just like her liked it. He immediately went to the computer and groaned when it started to slowly start up.

Aqualad was given a room filled with remnants of the ocean he loved, he even had a salt water pool in the center of the room. He smiled and immediately dove in.

Speedy was last. His room was fairly modern, with a metal bed and patterns on the walls that weren't very common in Nubia. There were many rather old paintings and maps popular to expert archers. Speedy stuck his head in the door and nodded in approval.

"It's nice." He said, turning back to face Ati.

"I'm glad it meets your standards. I had to go through a lot to find these maps. My own father had never seen them." she said, being absorbed in her subject.

"Yeah, yeah, that's great, but, I have more…interesting topics to discuss." He said, stepping closer to her.

"Really? What kind of topics?" she said, trying to avoid his gaze. She was now fully pressed against the door frame. He put his hand to her neck and ran it down it.

"I think you know." He said before pressing a light, yet inviting kiss to her lips. Speedy pulled away smiling at Ati's reaction. She sighed, and slumped against the door frame.

"Come on, baby, we have a while till dinner. I can make you build up an appetite." Ati was momentarily thrown into shock. Speedy had never been this forward with her. She was oddly wanting to say yes to anything and everything he asked at the moment, but she was not going to let him win this one. Instead, she stood up straight, pressed fully against him, and licked his lips playfully.

"Alright. My room is down the hall, four doors to the left. But, can we wait until after dinner? I need a good workout." Speedy dropped his hand and, wide mouthed, watched her walk away.

_Ati: 3_

_ Speedy: 0_

Ati was very competitive. She never. Never. Lost.


End file.
